Il pallone in testa
by Sanae78
Summary: Ho i capelli ancora bagnati. Sono curioso di vedere l' effetto che fanno dopo essere stati lavati.


_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Il pallone in testa"**

di Sanae78

Che bella doccia rinfrescante! Ci voleva!

Ho i capelli ancora bagnati.

Sono curioso di vedere l 'effetto che fanno dopo essere stati lavati.

Mi metto davanti allo specchio e dopo averli strofinato con molta forza per asciugarli un pochino con l' asciugamano, li scopro piano piano e provo a vedere come risulta il mio nuovo look., girando e rigirando la testa e accostando anche un' anta della specchiera, in modo da riuscire a vedere come sono dietro.

Direi che vanno bene!

Credo che con questa pettinatura domani in campo non potrò passare inosservato.

Oggi quando sono andato dal parrucchiere per tagliarli è rimasto un po' sorpreso dalla mia richiesta.

Finora nessuno gli aveva mai domandato di disegnargli un pallone in testa.

Un bel pallone di quelli classici, uno di quelli con cui gli amanti di questo sport hanno tirato almeno qualche calcio una volta nella vita.

Adesso li fanno anche colorati e arricchiti di disegni, però il vero pallone è quello a pentagoni bianchi e neri.

Per disegnarlo, ha tagliato cortissimi i capelli che han formato i pentagoni scuri, rasando a zero le parti che dovevano risultare bianche...

Mi ha fatto perfino le cuciture.

E come se me lo avessero tatuato in testa!

Nel locale c' erano altre persone che assistevano alla scena incuriosisti.

Non ci ha messo molto tempo e dopo che ha finito, ho potuto ammirare la sua creazione.

Non avevo nulla da ridire, perché era quello che desideravo!

Il mio è un gesto scaramantico, è il mio 'taglio del calcio' e serve a dimostrare tutta la mia grinta ai miei avversari.

Gioco nell' Urawa Reds, pur frequentando ancora la scuola superiore. Domani ci sarà la prima di campionato della J-League e incontreremo la Jubilo Iwata, dove giocano Misaki, Urabe e Ishizaki.

Per fortuna Misaki è guarito da quel brutto infortunio e sarà in campo dal primo minuto e forse giocheranno anche gli altri due simpatici mattacchioni.

Non fanno che punzecchiarsi quei due, anche se devo ammettere che sono molto divertenti insieme.

Domani ci sarà da ridere!

Grazie alle loro scenette spontanee ed improvvisate sono riusciti a tenerci allegri durante tutto il periodo del World Youth Hen.

E' meglio che mi prepari a qualche battutina di Ishizaki del tipo: "Ehi piccoletto, guarda che di pallone ne basta uno in campo!"

E dicendolo mi strofinerà la testa mettendomi in imbarazzo.

Anzi no, quello di sicuro lo farà Igawa, il nostro capitano.

E' un grande e standogli vicino potrò imparare a comportarmi da vero professionista.

Crede nelle mie possibilità e durante gli allenamenti mi ha sempre incoraggiato.

Mi aspetto anche da lui qualche battutaccia.

Ieri gli avevo detto che sarei andato a tagliarmi i capelli.

Mi osservo ancora e per un attimo mi viene il dubbio di essere stato troppo azzardato.

Quasi quasi mi vergogno e sul mio viso si dipinge un' espressione di perplessità e preoccupazione.

Ci sto pensando.

Scuoto la testa e mi dico: "Invece così va proprio bene! Chi se ne frega, tanto ci metteranno poco a crescere e a tornare com' erano prima!"

Sono considerato da tutti un tipo giudizioso, ponderato e tranquillo.

Ho bisogno di fare anch' io qualche colpo di testa ogni tanto!

E anche se qualcuno riderà di me, non m' importa!

Tanto ciò che conta è che io sia soddisfatto!

Devo ricordarmi di farmi fare una bella foto in divisa per spedirla a Kojiro.

Rimarrà di stucco vedendola e dopo qualche attimo di esitazione, sono certo, si scompiscerà dalle risate.

Sono felice che sia stato ingaggiato dalla Juventus e gli auguro di realizzare al più presto il suo sogno di diventare un giocatore professionista in Italia.

Mi manca!

Mi manca tanto!

Da quando ci siamo conosciuti, è la prima volta che non giochiamo nella stessa squadra.

L' ho sempre ammirato e sono stato contentissimo di diventare suo amico.

Mi ha aiutato a diventare grintoso ed a non arrendermi alle prime difficoltà.

E' solo grazie a lui che sono cresciuto sia come calciatore che come persona.

Gli telefonerò dopo la partita, in questo modo potrò chiedergli come sta.

L' immagine riflessa mi parla: "Forza Takeshi! Metticela tutta domani! E vai a nanna che devi essere riposato ed in forma per la partita!"

Mi sono appena autoincoraggiato e sto per mettermi a ridere:

Non riesco a trattenermi e rido, rido di gusto.

Infine ubbidisco e vado a dormire.

**FINE**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
